


A Small Win

by SummerStormFlower



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Crying, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Holly Duck, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of self-harm, Religious Discussion, Self-Hatred, Sibling Love, Trans Character, Trans Huey Duck, i wrote this to vent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Huey/Holly has an extremely bad day when her dysphoria flares up. Dewey is there to help her out to the best of his abilities.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	A Small Win

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t gone to sleep yet, which might be why I’m emotional and ended up writing this.

Most days, Holly felt fine. She felt comfortable in her own skin, and exuded nothing less than confidence and readiness to face the world. 

But she had bad days too. Not all the time, but often enough. 

Days when dysphoria burned through her with a stabbing hatred. 

Right now, she wanted to claw at her imperfect body, and cry, and scream, and bleed out all her anguish. 

Dewey wouldn’t let her though. He sat beside her in her bed, keeping an observant eye on her. Not all of Holly’s bad days were serious, but this one was. Nobody ever knew for sure what Holly was capable of doing to herself—because of it, there was always an air of fear that followed Holly. 

So Dewey kept an eye on her. 

Meanwhile, Holly just wanted to roll over and die. But if she tried to suffocate herself in her blankets, Dewey would stop her. She curled up tighter, making herself as small as possible, like it could make her disappear. Blink out of existence. Whatever stopped the dysphoria. 

“Why me?” she muttered. 

Dewey sat up, surprised to hear his sister talk. She usually didn’t on these type of days. 

“What do you mean?” he asked. 

“Why am I like this?” Holly said louder, starting to get anger. Dysphoria was a real bitch. 

Dewey wasn’t sure how to answer that. 

Holly glared at the floor, trembling. She was so uncomfortable, it hurt. It hurt, it hurt, she hated her body, she hated herself. She wanted to skin herself, throw herself out a window, anything!

“Why does God hate me?”

Dewey gasped softly. “Holly—“

“I mean it.”

Tears pricked at Holly’s eyes. “If God made me, why’d he make me like this?”

Dewey sighed. He scooted closer and reached a careful hand out to touch his sister’s shoulder. 

“God wires everyone differently. It doesn’t make you wrong,” he told her, “And God doesn’t hate. He’s got nothing but love for you, sis.”

Holly sniffled and dug her fingernails in her palms, tears running down her face. “But w-why a-am I-I like this?” she sobbed brokenly. 

Dewey pulled her into a hug. “I don’t know why you’re this way. But I know you are a wonderful, beautiful, amazing person. And God loves you more when you hate yourself,” he said. 

Holly sunk against her brother, taking comfort in his warmth and his words. She still felt like crap. Dysphoria was still a bitch. But she didn’t want to roll over and die anymore.

Holly counted that as a small win.

**Author's Note:**

> I get judged a lot for being bisexual and believing in God. Everywhere I turn, it seems like everybody’s telling me to pick one. I can’t pick one! They’re both crucial parts of who I am!
> 
> So yeah, those feelings gave birth to Holly’s lament here.
> 
> Now it’s 2 am. Goodnight and thank you for reading.


End file.
